


Brave New Offworlders

by Damon_Ricky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Adventure, Dimension Travel, F/M, Humor, Thedas Character(s) in Modern World, Thedas in Modern World, Trapped in Modern World, Work In Progress, modern girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Ricky/pseuds/Damon_Ricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany Kane is your regular CEO millionaire of the modern world she lives in with Dragon Age as one of her favorite gaming series. What happens when each one of them decides to drop-in in her life?</p>
<p>---Chapter 1 Excerpt---<br/>“Inquisitor!” The strange woman shouted, startled as well. “It is only me!”</p>
<p>Beth blinked.</p>
<p>“…Inquisi—what? Who are you!?” She asked before she pushed the stranger back and she held her blade up to the intruder. She then noticed that this strange woman was wearing full clad, medieval armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New Offworlders

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspied by EzraEssence's "Be Careful What You Wish For"  
> Here is the link to that story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11028212/1/Be-Careful-What-You-Wish-For
> 
> I used the same name, Bethany Kane, and now I'm just rewriting it into my version. Hopefully, I can make it decent.

.

.

.

“…Come on..!! Close, close close…!!” Beth shouted, waiting anxiously for her mage to close the damn portal already, and after several moments, the fade portal exploded, disappearing. “YEAH! What now!? All rifts of the Hinterlands are finally _closed_.”

Beth then proceeded to do a a mini victory dance before she turned off the console.

It’s been a long day at work for the CEO Beth, but she had finally taken a two week vacation as demanded by her God Mother, Dorothea. So now, she has to figure out what to do for _two weeks_.

Video games.

Maybe also Disney Land. Maybe also PAX Prime.

Yeah, that too.

She looked at the time and saw that it was already exactly midnight. It was too early to turn in for the night, but then she looked over to her sweet precious border collie, Max, sleeping with his belly up.

 “Awwee…. Maaaxxx~” Beth smiled at that.

Max was immediately up when she called his name, and he looked over to see her. He went quickly over to her expecting and she reached over to him.

“Let’s go to bed, hmm? Turn off the lights please,” she said as she turned off the xbox and tv while Max ran to the hallway and jumped to switch the lights off with his paw. She trained such a very good, intelligent dog, but sometimes, he’s too much of a smartass.

The week was going to be a bore, but at least, she’ll find some fun…somewhere.

They went up to her bedroom and slept…

.

.

The digital clock turned to 4:00 A.M. that night. In fact, they say magic was still at its strongest around that time. The neighborhood that Beth lives in is a high-security, enclosed community where pin–codes were needed and security guards are patrolling. Though it can’t be said that security was magic–proof.

The house then trembled and shook, enough for Beth to stir from her sleep. Earthquake? It’s technically not a big deal, especially here in California. It happens several times a year that hardly any Californians care, but Max started whining and whimpering loud enough for her to be concerned

She reached out to touch him. “Shh… it’s okay, Max, it was just—AH!”

The house jerked harsher this time, every object shook from the tremor… then followed by a loud crash down below. That was _no_ typical earthquake. It sounded like a card had ran into her wall or something.

Max kept barking then he ran out of the room, going downstairs.

“Max!” Beth called out.

She kept hearing his barks then it died down. What did he find?

She slowly got out of bed and reached under her mattress, taking out a katana blade. She unsheathed it, taking the sheath with her as she slowly went downstairs.

When she came to the lobby, the place was a mess from the harsh tremor. Things have fallen and a couple of vases broke. She went over to the end table and picked up the photo frame of her and her parents before standing it upright.

Then she heard Max whimper and she slowly walked over to the living room.

“Max..?” she called hesitantly.

When Beth arrived at the living room and turned on the lights, it was even a _worse_ mess than in the hallways.

 The couches were flipped over, the tables knocked down, all junk scattered senselessly across the floor, and in the center was a black scorched-circle as if a ring of fire was there and exploded.

Max Her Dog was just sitting there next to the black circle, panting calmly.

“What the hell…?” Beth asked as she walked closer to the scorched huge rug. “…How the _fuck_ did this happen?”

Max tilted his head and whined, and Beth turned to him, saying, “Of course, I know, you didn’t do it! But…What the hell!!!”

Then Max barked at the figure coming up from behind Beth.

The figure spoke with a womanly voice. “…Inquisitor..?”

Beth was startled, and immediately she turned and brought the blade right at the enemy, but then it clashed into metal. She looked to see a woman with black hair, holding a shield with an embedded eye on it.

“Inquisitor!” The strange woman shouted, startled as well. “It is only _me!_ ”

Beth blinked.

“…Inqui—what? Who are you!?” She asked before she pushed the stranger back and she held her blade up to the intruder. She then noticed that this strange woman was wearing full clad, medieval armor.

The black-haired woman was shocked. “Who… who am I?! It’s ME! _Cassandra!_ ”

Cassandra… Beth’s eyes widened as she started to see the similarities of her. The angled face with high, pronounced cheek bones, and the scars across her face. Cassandra Pentaghast? It couldn’t be.

“Hell no!” Beth shouted abruptly in disbelief as she quickly picked up the hand phone that was conveniently a meter away from her. “Get out of my house, or I will call the Cops!!”

‘Cassandra’ gave her a confused look before shaking her head and pressed on.

“Don’t you know me? You know me!” She exclaimed as she slowly lowered her shield, looking around. “Inquisitor… _Beth_ , what is this place? Where are we---and…what are you wearing?”

Beth was currently wearing a large batman t–shirt and just some lace–fitted boxers underneath it.

“Doesn’t matter! You can’t be Cassandra Pentaghast! You weird…psycho…woman!! You CANNOT be real, don’t play tricks with me! You’re just a fucking burglar—AHHH!” she screamed, immediately dropping the blade and the phone when her hands turned into flames. _What the fuck?_  The flames only grew larger, spreading to her arms…

Max started barking and suddenly, Cassandra waved her hand, “Andraste, cease this magic!" She glowed white for a moment before the white aura burst out from her, spreading around the area, and then the flames were gone.

Beth blinked at that and everything fell into silence.

All that was going through her head was: …What the Fuck?!

She had just conjured magic out of nowhere and the flames had licked across from her hands to her arms. She only felt warmth instead of any sort of painful burns. And then! Just like a Seeker would, Cassandra had restrained her magic, blasting out a white mist at her, and made the flames disappear.

This person was not a fucking Burglar.

But… this person _can’t_ be Cassandra!

Ohh, her head felt so…light.

“Inquisitor…?” Cassandra tried again, going up to her. “Beth---BETHANY!”

Then Bethany passed out.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do apologize that the first chapter is short, but I do plan to make it longer in the next chapter. Needing a break from The Untitled fic, I decided to write this to get some fresh perspective.
> 
> References:  
> 1\. Bethany Kane -- "Kane" is a reference to Martha Kane (Wayne) a.k.a. Bruce Wayne's deceased mother/  
> 2\. Batman Shirt -- Bethany wears a sleeping batman shirt


End file.
